Species
Equinox Galaxy is full of exotic and wonderful species, both sentient and non-sentient. Found all over the galaxy, these fascinating creatures are all displayed here. Sentient Sarmian Pulmulion XUCRAVI Varcuxi Ixlesian Yogulsugal Wildenberger Yoklemen Chaglen Slug Guard Creep Uglan Sans Karna Shadow Guard Hanrathian Hapkian Nigulian Gu Caclosian ___________________________________________________________ Zethnozian Slimponian Olponian Voolan U-Queq Yoptic Sticky Grimp Lixon Scramlumprer Hivo Lorn Krolx Slippy Grimp Hovansol Mysterious Creep ___________________________________________________________ Ukru P-Queq Siffle Chachra Chachro Frrfrimk Ipscian Bopo Karjonnian Kipork Gulret Krakarr Viminom Simple Grimp Otok Otiok Voloron Oopy Othar Fodrofian Oppe Bliff Crattler Polorosk Eeuh Obl ___________________________________________________________ Spiky Grimp Membes Enn Veve V.O.V.E. Pilfric Drict Bungi Celevis Vzyb Quis ___________________________________________________________ Paralosian Erayanian Vyth Ostofraction Nooloon Myth Ite Non - Sentient Gongtos Dolomule Domolule Retina Sugalosugalosugaloleisugalosugalosugalolein Sugal Fish Figgle Pipe Lolololein Sponge Rock Roll Tree Oogle Fleathon Angant Disgant Crimry Flymas Lava Slug Tamrellan Nigulian Liu Po Swovel ___________________________________________________________ Oblis Poki Needdrrddl Bloubb Girdell Rrrrrp Zoez-zeoz Iff Creplek Rougalgalalae Eternal Tri-Flim Lockdot Luger Hoh-Stallion B-Tub P-Tub C-Ep Kukilla Filg Grass Round Tree Kopey Bug Lilolilein Glow-Wog Flink-Wing Rath Rueve Eeem Plasma Hoppers Dov Bith Beetle Slevok Zalphon Lava Eel Flinkol Gugol Sewer Skater Moragrag Val-Val-Val Moreco Ov Oimulian Vilv Horkol Hil Hiffloff Lizoth Bacton Mulu-Mulu Tree Baffy Brablmm Arew ___________________________________________________________ Quoolee Mwoomapp Ompolom Wontor Sinkol-Gipper Fogdobite Bondobam Bomboll Wickle Amplion Gunpo Hudum Somplom Shofront Plant Icip Gongtos Ice Vomo Crab Icc-Luger Aggos Fish Umimu, Mimmu, Imimu Omoskk Spiki Tbingi-Needdrrddl Hfumptuff Neptornan Vcarp Wbaarp Bscubb Rjorpiler Gellupestis Bleeby-Blob Prelb >or>i> Swapper Fly Arnok Poob Plant Krprrrkpk Bongn Pognn Plasma Serpent P-Ep Off Hexyum Tree Sulker Ypusk Vy Po Tr Y Nroth Tree Rilosect Ohaoha Blborg Zing Ovlog Plymy Sylyxy Vila, Blox, Vloob, Iss, My, Try Xow Vilox Hypetronolis Pus Bloobis Vokon Mox Afok Fire Gop Stoxopoflookson HHHBunHHH Wloyb Ors Aoalxofy Zernol Cocho Zorop Eepee Olopote Boppp Hkst Wiggle Snake Lecktr Waddler Dopler Dacks Zeoz-zoez Leilaliilein Voprozole Moop Orlogy Malix Coran Trop Vomo Crab Flopper ___________________________________________________________ Krawker Spend Ordelop Enggegger Kruuss Hessle-Fig Plasmapus Plamsafan Feskiil Tree Offilliomap-Slumpall Offilliomap-Gluball Sempeell I-SO A-SO Treompolone Veem Ploii Meisa Soin Eesll Iisll Floopp Soemsos Feevu Quesky-Suuf Quimm Feellid Hessle Bug Annomitt Izoicci Asizoicci Zoiccios Ocicciosaz Soizi Kleoksik Thekton Omu Clep Bideed Pore-Squam Fostis Engosk Rilef Geebeebeem EecleEecle Tlop Tessera Deklire Randek Grilk Tree Kige Fly Poltron Tocflow Bleegee Uzbee Norolis Snake Strek Zufin Crelxiad Orksh Bloff HX Clooclick Woog Exy Beetle Ybys Uhss Gubii Ith Rekants Bolc Cbus Bub Sooba-Snake Firix Crutic Treksikarksufcargilquio Tree ___________________________________________________________ Girex Beetle Vhyyr Lythorthillt Keffel Ophell Dark Tree Infinik Tree Root Digger Ebliky Turner Flappet Eblik Root Oolipp Tree Effel Tree Umumu Tree Boll Gellupestis Wricker Crasst Kes Escapess E'eecle E'eedle We-del Plant Special Projection Gub Foull Blik Yascoareat ????? Lllorlein Extinct Species Kryptics Ancient Race Master Race Volovox - Master of Darkness Nortziz - Master of Lightning Umple - Master of Space Okwam - Master of Wams Globyul - Master of Sludge Fungilap Leaf - Master of Plants Kream - Master of Spikes Troddolos - Master of Technology Esyxiyn - Master of Synergy The Fire Lord - Master of Fire Firilus - Master of Bounce Kiiraku-N - Master of Sound Kryx - Master of the Night The Time before all Life Mysterious Creep Ippocratical Creep Excel Helix Creep Slionje The Shadow Category:Non Sentients